Mr. Toad (Video Game)
Mr. Toad is one of the main characters in The Wolf Among Us. He is the one who contacts Bigby about a ruckus he hears in one of his upstairs apartments, setting events into motion that set the stage for the game. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Hearing a commotion upstairs, Toad calls Fabletown Sheriff, Bigby Wolf down to his tenement to stop the drunk tenant from doing any more damage to his apartment. Toad then investigates what kind of damage the tenant has done from the bottom of the stairs, only to be seen by Wolf. Knowing that he should have had some Glamour he tried to tell the Sheriff that he only went out for a second, after the two talk, Wolf heads upstairs to the apartment. Under his breath, Toad insults Bigby behind his back and spits on the floor in disgust. His son opens their room door to tell him that the lights are flickering. Still angry, Toad shouts at his son to get back inside. Hearing a loud noise several minutes later, he leaves the building to see Bigby on top of his, now destroyed, car. Angered even further, he reprimands Wolf and leaves him to fight the tenant. He then heads to the tenant's room and finds a donkey-skin coat which belonged to the girl the tenant was arguing with, which he then takes and puts it into his fireplace's harth. Later on, he notices someone going through all of the Woodsman's possessions and attempts to call Wolf. Wolf picks up, but their conversation is cut short when the person from upstairs breaks through Toad's door. Toad realises that it is one of the Tweedles, though can't tell if it is Dee or Dum (though it is later revealed to be Dum). Dum then asks Toad if he has an item the Woodsman possessed, which he doesn't. Toad instead tries to give him the coat that he had found in the Woodsman's room. Dum refuses and attacks him out of rage. Toad tries to escape via the living room window, but is pulled back in before he succeeds. Dum then grabs the fireplace's poker and smacks Toad over the back of the head with it. If Bigby visits Lawrence's apartment first, Dum also strongarms TJ. Dum then tells Toad that if the Sheriff or the Director of Operations Assistant, Snow White, ever find out that he had been at the tenement building he would return and murder Junior. Toad then covers the wound made by the poker with a hat, to hide the fact that Dum was there. Toad tries to stop his son from crying after Dum leaves, but Bigby hears him as he arrives and enters Toad's apartment. He tells the Sheriff that he was mistaken earlier and no one had been in the Woodsman's apartment. However, as a result of either seeing Dum upstairs or hearing TJ crying, Bigby decides to investigate anyway, much to Toad's chagrin. After either proving that Toad is lying or threatening/assaulting him, Snow notices a trickle of blood coming down from under his hat. Wolf tells Toad to remove the hat, which he does. He tells them all about how Dum asked him for a certain possession of the Woodsman and how he was attacked and threatened, as well as his son. Snow tells Toad that they'll be taking the girl's coat, which he then gives them. If the the player checks on Prince Lawrence before Toad, he will inform Bigby that the Woodsman can usually be found at the Trip Trap bar. Wolf and Snow leave with the coat in tow, and Toad then rubs the head of his son. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Toad and his son TJ are at the Business Office after calling Snow White the previous night. TJ had witnessed a body being disposed of in the river and Toad brought him in to share what he knows. When Bigby and Snow White approach to speak with them, Toad is seen hurriedly asking the magic mirror to vanish what he asked for it to show him. When asked what he was looking at, he tells them he was watching Crane, Bluebeard and Bigby's investigation of either Tweedledee or The Woodsman, depending on player choice. Toad's attitude towards Bigby becomes either hostile if he tortured the suspect or respectful if he treats them nicely. When TJ begins retelling what he witnessed at the river, Toad protectively tells Bigby to be respectful towards him. When Toad learns that TJ disobeyed strict rules of staying out of sight, he scolds him only to have Bigby tell TJ to dismiss it. As TJ becomes increasingly upset telling his story, Toad will implore Bigby to stop asking questions. Toad will either be glad that Bigby lets TJ go or will storm off angrily if he continues to relentlessly interrogate his son. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Toad does not appear in this episode. However, while searching Crane's desk, Bigby can find a letter written by Toad asking the mayor to send someone to fix up his building. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing If Bigby decides to go to the Lucky Pawn first, he arrives to find Toad attempting to sell Faith's coat to Jack in order to pay for glamour. Jack repeatedly refuses his offer, angering Toad into ranting about the business being a front for the Crooked Man to Bigby. As Toad begins to walk out, Bigby request that Toad leaves the coat. He demands to know how else he's expected to pay for his glamours, and Bigby can offer to give him some money or tell him to ask Snow for help. Regardless of what Bigby says or offers, Toad soon storms out of the shop with the coat in tow. Toad later appears in the Business Office after Bigby finds the lost shard of glass needed to fix the Magic Mirror, and can be seen arguing with Snow White and Bluebeard. He wants to get a loan out to pay for the damage to his car and building that Bigby caused during his fight with the Woodsman. However, Snow informs Bigby that the Office can't pay him, and that he needs to be sent to the Farm due to his continuous lack of glamour. She asks Bigby to break the news to him while she talks with Bluebeard. Bigby calls Toad over to talk, and he asks Bigby about the loan. The sheriff then has several options. He can deny Toad's request and inform him that he and TJ have to go to the Farm. This upsets Toad greatly, and he gives an impassioned speech about how unfair the glamour rules are to Fables who can't pass as humans before walking off muttering about the corruption in the Fabletown government. Alternatively, if Bigby took the money from Crane's coat, he can give that to Toad under the condition that he uses it to buy glamour. Toad thanks Bigby for his kindness and skips away, whistling. If Bigby didn't take the money, he can tell Toad that he'll try to get Snow to help him out, but can't make any promises. This elicits a similar jovial response, as Toad very much wants to avoid going to the farm with his son. Both of these options upset Snow, as she wants her role as the leader of Fabletown to be taken seriously. However, she tables the issue for after they deal with the Crooked Man. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Toad is seen at the end of the episode with TJ being sent to the Farm, even if Bigby promised him a second chance or gave him Crane's money. Toad explains that Snow forced them to the Farm anyways, and refused to allow him to purchase a glamour. He informs the sheriff that TJ was up crying the whole night beforehand, and comforts him when he expresses fear at going to the Farm. If Bigby chose to let Colin stay Toad angrily ask where he is, to which Bigby can either tell the truth, feign ignorance or choose not to answer. Defeated, he puts his arm around his son as the truck drives off. Personality Although Toad can display scenes of maturity and intellect, often times throughout the games, Toad is rude, angry, impertinent, critical and always profane -- his profanity, as his very opening scene depicts, is something he drops in the presence of his son. He tends to keep a pessimistic attitude, though he does seem to care about his son. He, despite some evidence (such as his car which in 1986 would've been brand-new) to be rich, also doesn't seem to believe in his requirement to purchase a glamour, ultimately costing his mandatory trip to The Farm. Book of Fables Entry "Mr. Toad is the superintendent for a defunct tenement on the edge of Fabletown proper. Because he's a three and a half foot talking amphibian, Toad is required by Fabletown law to keep his family and himself magically glamoured to appear human. The problem is Toad isn't too concerned with what the law is, and has to be reminded often." Appearances Trivia *Toad's license plate reads "TOADALY" which means that it is a vanity plate. *Toad is the first character that Bigby interacts with in the game. *If you reference Toad when Colin asks you to name one person whom you were friendly with in the first scene of Episode 1, then Colin will ask how are Mr Toad's kid's' -- Bigby replies that Toad was yelling at them. This is further backed by Toad's line in Episode 1: "Do you have any idea how much it costs to have an entire family in glamour?" These lines imply, but may simply be scripting oversights, that Toad may have more children than just TJ (or was initially planned to be like that, was later however changed by the devs). *Toad was originally meant to appear glamoured at one point in the game, this is supported by a model called "mrToadGlamoured" in the files for In Sheep's Clothing. Oddly enough, the model is Jersey Devil in glamour, this suggests it was changed during development or it's simply a placeholder. *Toad is voiced by Chuck Kourouklis, who also plays Bufkin in The Wolf Among Us as well as Hershel in The Walking Dead. Category:Book of Fables Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Animal